A Personal Sea
by Space Panda
Summary: While frittering away his time at the ocean's side, Felix comes to a startling conclusion. PicardxFelix


A wunnerful Golden Sun fic... I hope this doesn't completely fritter away everyone's time. As per usual it IS **shounen-ai**, so if ya don't like, ya don't read.

**DISCLAIMER:** Oh, gimme a break...

**A Personal Sea **

The spray from the sea always calmed Felix-everything about it did, though he would hate to admit it. Ever since he began his long, hard journey with his newly-found companions and old friends, since he had started piloting the titanic Lemurian ship of Picard's, he had fallen in love, enjoying every minute, becoming lost in the endless expanse of blue and the frothy foam the craft left in its wake. This was possibly why he always crashed it into one form or another, the one part of the experience he disliked, and for good reason. The livid lectures he would receive from the captain of the magnificent craft would have his ears ringing for hours.

But, Felix loved the ocean for more reasons than that. While restocking their supplies in Alhafra, or visiting Hamma in Contigo, he often snuck past his friends to slip onto the white-sanded beaches, which smelled vividly of salt and a hint of something else that he could never pinpoint. He would gaze out at the cerulean expanse, shielding his eyes from the glare the sun reflected from the glimmering sand and rippling water. He especially enjoyed watching the systematic crashing of waves on the shore, and, when he was sure no one was watching, he sometimes removed his heavy, steel-toed boots and walked into the calmer waves, the tide ebbing about his ankles.

All of this was well and good, but he would still never admit his secret fetish to anyone. Why? He didn't frankly understand why such an idiotic reason would be such a big deal. In FACT, it was rather foolish. But it was a big deal to Felix, and his pride, yet again, got the best of him. His reason was simple: if you love the ocean, you love Picard. And he never, _ever _wanted anyone to hear about that.

Because as sentimental and stupid as it sounded, it was true.

Picard, he believed, was a perfect example of someone who was one with the sea, a true incarnate of the ocean. Technically, all Lemurians were, he supposed, but the particularly uninhibited primordial-no. Such a word made him sound too old. But, was that proper? I mean, it's not as if they knew how old he was… Anyway, the Picard was the perfect description of "seaworthy". He was strong and resolute, no matter what metaphorical waves crashed against him. Like the white steeds of the seas he delighted in riding, he was wild, untamed and…fun, for that matter. But, also like the said "steeds", he also had a thunderous temper, which, when properly triggered, released a considerable torrent of anger and retribution the likes of which the seas had ever encountered. Goosebumps crawled along his spine as he shuddered at the memory. All of these things Felix lacked.

He lacked these things because he lacked Picard.

"There you are!" Felix gulped, jolting at the sound he had hoped he wouldn't hear. "Why on earth are you getting wet?" The brunet heard what sounded like a cross between a yawn and a chuckle. The noise of shifting sand made the Venus Adept's heart speed up and before he knew it, he had wished he had sunk himself in the warm sands. He turned around, trying his best to appear nonchalant, but failing miserably. The embarrassed blush on his cheeks and his disgruntled frown he had unconsciously donned gave away his poorly-worn façade. "If you wanted to swim, you could've just told us. Jen's been wanting to for quite a while."

"Tch. I was just-"

"Enjoying the view? Hard not to."

"Resting."

"Ah…" Picard raised an eyebrow, directing his line of golden vision to Felix's soggy pants. "Resting with your feet smack in the water, mm? In _fall_? A bit nippy for wading, isn't it?"

"So what if I was? It's none of your business anyway." The Lemurian glanced at him for a moment.

"It is when an impatient Jenna is waiting at the top of the hill." Felix's eyes widened slightly, and he snapped his head up before frowning, seeing nothing but more sand at the crest of the slope. "But since she's not, and, in fact, shopping our savings away…" he paused to kick off his tall boots, "…I think I'll join you." He stepped gingerly into the cool, damp sand, sitting in the driest above it.

Frankly, Felix was overjoyed that he could get such "alone time" with Picard, but still screwed his face into his customary unfeeling scowl, and plopped onto the glittering ground with him.

"You know, Felix…I was just thinking about the ocean. You're not very suited for it, y'know?" He cast a fleeting look at the brunet, his dark eyes bleeding a bit of emotion through, his face showing a smidgen of mortification.

"Oh. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome." Geez, he could be so agitating! "It's true, though. As much as you like it. The sea, that is."

"Who said I liked the sea? I never said that. I like-"He broke his sentence quickly, realizing what he was about to say; however, the golden eyes were already filled with curiosity. 'Shit…'

"Mm? _What _do you like, Felix?"

"Doesn't matter. You already said I wasn't suited for the sea."

"…So?" What do you mean so, you pea-brain!

"You…you're just like the sea, yeah? A-and, y'know…I'm not suited for it. The…sea, y'know. And…um. Um..." Picard stayed silent the entire time, understanding Felix's struggle with expressing himself. He listened intently, another thing he loved about him. He blushed deeply as he noticed his beautiful eyes, like the sun on the calm sea, regard him with such interest. He heard the other sigh.

"Felix, just because you aren't suited for the maritime, like me-and that's my opinion anyway-doesn't mean you don't fit …" Was that discomfort he saw? "…with me." Felix's breath caught in his throat, and before he could say a word, he felt an arm sling over his not-so-broad shoulders and a pair of soft, slightly-chapped lips plant a soft, chaste kiss on his temple.

"**_FELIX!" _**A scream echoed from over the hill.

"So much for no irritated Jen, mm, Fe?" Picard withdrew his tan, muscled arm from his shoulders and pulled his boots back onto his damp feet and helped Felix up.

"We'll have sand in our shoes."

"We can't have Jenna smelling foul play, now can we? Besides…we won't for long, I'm sure." Picard hummed a cheerful harmony as he scaled the slope, Felix blushing as he comprehended the undertones of the statement. He took Picard's hand, walking up the slippery incline taking one last small sniff of the ocean breeze. He took a sharp breath as he realized what the unknown aroma; the "something else" of the sea had been Picard the entire time. He smiled and continued to trek up the hill. After their talk, he still visited the ocean from time to time, but when the urgent desire to experience the sea approached him, he only needed to look to his personal sea.

-owari

* * *


End file.
